Get Out
by MissMayHem85
Summary: What happens when the doc gets angry? one for the girls with a bit of Ronan and John cos what the point of being awesome with out witnesses. un beta mistakes or my own.


Don't own anything, wish I did.

Get Out!

A female voice was heard shouting from the direction of the infirmary.

Dr Keller was pissed, she hated recruitment day, all the military were condensing and the younger ones thought they were god's gift to women and turning them down made them either tried harder, get ruder or try and be more forceful. She didn't get angry often but when she did it was like a storm.

Dr Keller loved her job, but she hated the title of CMO, she felt that was Carson's title and only used it when she need to pull some weight, Instead she was just 'Doc'. But after the three or four dozen marines in less than eight hours she had no patience left for stupid ones who tried to hit on anything in a skirt.

She always tried to be respectful of the solders see took care of; she was always a little intimate by their size. She was well aware they could break her in half if they chose. Luckily most seemed to get the message, and further problems were avoided but this didn't stop her staff from discouraging them, always chose this day to look as unavailable either by pretending to be seeing someone or made themselves as physically unattractive as possible but it still didn't stop some of the marines from trying. When the last group came through her staff relaxed knowing that it wouldn't be long till end of the day and they could go back to their somewhat normal routine. However someone failed to inform the new group that her staff was tried.

When she went to get the next marine he looked her up and down and then asked for the pretty brunette, Jen's grip on his chart tightened, 'this isn't a buffet or a dating service,' she informed him. And motioned for him to fallow her. She sat him down and started to take his blood.

Wait, can I have a real doctor, someone that is qualified sweetheart, Jen stared in shock at the man's words. But if you want to practice later I'm up for it babe.

Jen counted to ten, trying to reign in her temper, but the babe was too much

'Listen babe', she said with all the attitude, if had been bothered to learn my name while you were checking me out you might have realised that not only am I a real doctor but I'm the CMO, her voice deepened with angry.

Well I'll be. You're far too pretty to be in charge of all this. I could help take your mind off it all sugar, If fact I ganentee you won't be thinking of anything once you're on your back and I have so much to teach, he gave her a cocky smile she heard the collective gasp of disbelief from her staff and the gran for the other marines in the infirmary. The idiot had hardly been quiet.

Well that was the straw that broke the camels' back. She had never heard anything so vulgar and her ice thin patience snapped. She quelled the urge to slap him but she had never felt the need to show someone how utterly unimportant they really were. Did this marine not realised he could be replaced.

'Get out', she said harshly pulling the gloves of, "and don't unpack because you are not staying." She couldn't help but raise her voice to the idiot stood in front of her. "As CMO of this expedition I am ordering you back to the Deadalus where you can stay until they return back to the Milky Way." She drew in a shaky breathe "I will inform your CO of not only your inappropriate behaviour but your blatant stupidity of hitting on everything female on your first day." She felt the angry rise within her, and before she could stop herself "did you think for none moment we would be impressed by you macho act. "Look around marine", she motioned to the other marines in the infirmary "you are a dime a dozen." She immediately felted shamed by her words until the marine answered back

"You can't talk to me like that missy" the marine answered back. Advancing on her

"Missy!, Missy! I'm the CMO she retorted, loudly "You were warned to keep your head down for you first few weeks' she cut him off, 'if you can't even follow a simple instruction that, then you are of no use to this expedition'. She seethed, She know there would be hell to pay but at this point in time she simply didn't care. She advance on the marine and he seemed to shrink. She no longer felt intimated, she felt powerful. And she was not done.

Her voice rose again in outrage, 'And how dare you treat my staff like your own personal groupies.' No we don't want to play nurse with _you_.

Now! Get! out! She yelled with the full force of her voice.

Two things happened at once. The marine started to advance on the petite women realising that she was the CMO and that she could in effect ruin his career- he got angry and stated to walk toward her, and Ronan followed my John Sheppard burst through the door.

Ronan POV

'How dare you come into my infirmary and treat me and me and my staff like your own personal groupie' no we don't want to play nurse with you NOW GET OUT!

Ronan was stood outside the infirmary. He was concern, he knew Jen hated recruitment day and he wanted to be there in case the marines got out of hand.

He didn't recognise the voice, it dripped with anger but Jen was the only one with authority to throw someone out of the infirmary And he ran. He didn't know what a 'groupie' was but heard the outrage in her voice and that was enough for him. Sheppard just a step behind him he rushed through the door.

He was shock to see the normally docile Jen standing toe to toe with a marine almost twice her size, she looked like an angry kitten and ronon probably would have laughed at the marine cowering back except he felt his fury rise up and the need to destroy this marine till there was nothing left, he saw the penny drop for the marine as he realised his mistake his advanced on jen but before he could intervene a fisted lashed out and the receiver fell backwards.

Johns POV

John had gone to find Ronan knowing he would be lurking outside the infirmary he had headed in that direction. He heard 'NOW GET OUT', and saw Ronan take off towards the infirmary _Oh crap!_ John thought, he knew that marines where a little high spirited when they first arrived and hoped that they would take a day to figure out how things worked, he had told them just because they were here didn't mean they could stay, and that the Daedalus was in orbit for the next two weeks and any misconduct would see them back on board and on the way to the milky way, somebody obviously didn't get the message.

Rushing through the door he saw the marine advance on the doc and before Ronon could get between the pair, Jen brought her fist back and with all the strength she could muster she realised it into the marines face. The marine landed on his butt and the rest of the infirmary erupted in cheers and applause.

The marine had fallen back ward and into the bed, the bad had moved and he had landed on his butt, she shook his head and tried to clear the stars that covered his vision, what the hell had just happened he wondered.

Jen couldn't bring herself to regret punching him. Her hand hurt like a bitch she would take care of it later she was too angry. With her uninjured hand she grabbed the marine by the scruff of his clothes and hurled him up and as she passed him over to Sheppard and Ronon she said in a deathly calm that scared not only the marine but Sheppard and Ronon, she said simply get him out of here. She Now! She commanded.

She turned to the rest of the staff, finish up and well do the rest tomorrow. She stalked out of the infirmary. Leaving it's occupancies in shock.

Ronon and Sheppard stared at the retreating figure.

Did you teach her that? Sheppard asked Ronon.

Nope he replied.

That was ...! Sheppard didn't have the words

Yep. Ronon agreed.

Dr Cole voice came through the din. Organise the remaining staff. Soon the infirmary was cleared and the marine was on board the Deadalus confine to his quarters.


End file.
